Hidden Angel
by meggirl49
Summary: A boy, home schooled his whole life, finally gets the option to attend a real, public high school. There he meets a girl who treats him like a real human being. But there's one problem: he has wings. He's a mutant and mutants are very disliked by man at this time. Is he able to hide his power from the eye of the public? Or is he going to have his powers exposed...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A boy, home schooled his whole life, finally gets the option to attend a real, public high school. There he meets a girl who treats him like a real human being. But there's one problem : he has wings. He's a mutant and mutants are very disliked by man at this time. Is he able to hide his power from the eye of the public? Or is he going to have his powers exposed and have to return back to his isolated life?

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter One**

I awoke in my attic bedroom on a rainy Friday in August. Stretching out my sleepy muscles I looked out my window. I saw teenagers getting on the bus to head to school. For them it was their first day of public schooling, and being able to see their friends after a long vacation. But I wasn't so lucky.

I have been home schooled my entire life. From 5 years old to now at 17. And in all of my years I have had only one friend, my tutor James.

James is like me. A freak. An outsider. A mutant. We have both been plagued with something that makes people despise us, or even want to hurt us. But, he is one of the lucky ones. His mutation was invisible unlike mine.

James' ability is that he can remember and recite everything he has ever heard or seen in perfect detail. If he glanced into a room, he could tell you what everyone was wearing down to the details on their shoe. And he could tell you these things 3 years after he has seen the people.

But for me, my mutation is physical and hard to hide. When my abilities first manifested my mother thought me an angel. She has always had a hard time because she was a single mother who went from job to job and she told me I will always be the best thing that had ever happened to her.

I had wings. White as snow, wings. My mother told me they were beautiful but I thought they made me look abnormal. Because I was capable for flight, my bones were thinner than most people. I looked scrawny, and since I wasn't allowed out I didn't have much for muscles.

"Avery, darling, James is here to start your lessons," my mother yelled to me. I went down the stairs to start my lessons when I became surprised to see both my mother and James sitting at our dining room table with papers scattered all around them.

"Mother, what's going on?" I could imagine that I had a very puzzled expression on my face.

"Well, Avery, I have thought for a while about this but I think I've finally decided to let you go to public school."

"What?" I said, shocked. I had never imagined being able to go out in public, let alone being able to attend school with normal people. I dropped into the chair in between Mother and James.

"We have gone over every detail many times," James started, "And I believe that we have finally found a way for things to work."

I had no idea what to say. I had a hard enough time accepting myself around my mother and James. Now I had to brace myself for the real world. The world that has made me isolated my entire life. The world that has made my mother never be able to admit that she had a son. The world that has made me hate every part of myself...

"James and I have even found a way to hide your wings. As much as I would hate to cover them up, it would be safer for you to keep them a secret." What my mother said took me by surprise. I had always thought that it was a dream to go out and appear normal, be around people. Now I was finally going to have my chance.

"When do I start?"

So this was my first attempt at writing fan fiction so I hope you liked it. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated =D Hope you keep reading to find out what happens to Avery!


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter 2**

The weekend consisted of trying to figure out all the ways that I could hide my wings, and make sure I don't show too much about myself. My mother gave me a holster that would bind my wings close to my back so, with the correct clothing over it, you couldn't tell anything was different about me. I was fine with hiding my ability, but the more I thought about actually being around people, the more frightened I became.

"But what if they all think I'm a freak?" I said to James. He was trying to convince me that everything was going to turn out okay. We sat in my backyard, facing the fence that surrounded our property. Keeping me in, and everyone else out.

"They'll only think that if you let them. You just have to have more confidence, Avery. You're a smart boy, and an overall great person. I've known you for years, and I can honestly say that you have never done anything that would prove me otherwise."

I wish that I knew what to say. James never lied to me so I guess I just had to try to listen to him. He's the one person who I have always looked up too. Even though he is a mutant, he is able to go out into the world with nothing holding him back. I was always jealous of that.

"Are there any mutants at this school?" I wondered, aloud.

"Not that I know of. There very well could be, but none of them have come out yet."

I nodded. Tomorrow would be the first day that I would go out into the world. I haven't left my house since my powers manifested. And it wasn't because my mother felt ashamed of me, she loved me more than anything, but it was because she feared that I would get hurt.

I have heard many stories on the news how mutants are hunted, beaten, and killed by a group that wants all of us eliminated. Only because we were different. I don't understand why they would do such things. It's not like we have any control over what has become of us.

"Come on, you should get to bed so you're plenty rested for your first day."

And with that I went to bed. The constant curiosity of tomorrow just blazing in my mind.

I woke before my alarm went off. It was 5:30 in the morning and so I had a little over an hour to get ready for my first day. I went downstairs, had breakfast, brushed my teeth, and then returned to my room to get dressed.

"Mother?" I knocked on her bedroom door, "Could you help me get the holster on?"

"Of course, sweetie, I'll be there in a minute," She said sleepily.

Once she helped me put the holster on and I put my shirt and jacket on over it, I looked into my mirror.

No words could explain what I was feeling at that moment. I actually looked normal. I thought that my wings would create a huge bulge on my back, but since I was skinnier than most I finally looked normal size.

"I think this could work," I said to my mother. She smiled at me. I don't think she has heard me say something positive in a long time.

"I'll go start the car," she said as I went to grab my backpack.

The ride to school made me wild with curiosity. I couldn't believe I was out. My eyes didn't blink as I watched the world race by us, there were so many things that I never thought I would be able to see.

There were people running down the sidewalk with dogs, teens huddled in groups while waiting for the bus, and others just rushing to try to get to work on time. It was amazing.

"Well, we're here." My heart started racing. This was it. My mother said the words that would be the beginning of my new life. And I couldn't be more scared and excited.

I stepped out of the car, and waved goodbye to her. She said she would be there to pick me up around 2:05, and I'm sure she would be early. Before we left my house, my mother also gave me a cell phone that I could use for when I needed to leave school early, or if anything happened.

Then I walked through the front doors. Kids were walking in a rush to try to get to their first class and I confused about what to do next.

"Hey, you!" Someone yelled rushing towards me. My heart sank in my chest. What had I done wrong? Were my wings showing? Oh, God. This was it.

I hope you enjoyed this next chapter =D I will try to update a few times a week. If you have any feedback that would be greatly appreciated. Stay tuned to figure out what will happen to Avery next!


	3. Chapter 3

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey you!" They said again. I just stood there with fear in my eyes. They were about 10 feet away now. Should I turn and run? Oh, man. What do I do!? "Hey there," the boy said, "I'm sorry if I scared you, but I'm Marcus and I'll be helping you get settled."

Oh thank goodness. Talk about getting worked up on your first day of school. Marcus was a few inches taller than me, making his about 6 feet tall. He had black hair that he swept neatly to the side, and looked like he could be a jock.

"Oh, thank you." I said to him. Still taking in my surroundings I saw that the doors that I just came in looked like my only exit option. I'll have to remember that if anything happened.

"So the office is this way. Let's go get your schedule and locker combination and I'll show you where your first class is." He led the way. I could feel the stares of the other students as they walked by. They were probably wondering who this scrawny, blonde kid was in their school.

Since this was a small town, everyone most likely knew one another. That meant being the new kid would be hard on me. I'll be the talk of the town.

Which is the last thing I want.

After showing me around the building and bringing me to my first class, Marcus left to go get himself settled for the day. My first class was Government and I could see that the class had already started.

I knocked on the door, and saw the teacher look up and ask a student to let me in.

"Ah, Avery I assume," He said, "Class, this is our new student. Make him feel right at home. Avery, you can go sit in the back near Vanessa." The teacher gestured to the brown-haired girl in the back. I started walking toward her and I began to hear the whispers around me."

"He's so...different." One girl said.

"But he's really cute too."

"Does he realize it's summer? Like, ditch the coat."

Well it seems like this whole "blending in" thing was going to be harder than I thought.

Once I took my seat, I waited for further instructions. After a few minutes passed without the teacher saying anything, I figured that he already gave the class a task.

"Um, excuse me," I said to the girl named Vanessa, "But what are we supposed to be doing?"

She didn't respond right away. It didn't seem that she knew I was talking to her. I continued to wait, and then it finally deemed on her that it was she that I was talking to.

"Oh, you're talking to me?" She asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. But I was just wondering what we're doing."

"Well, Mr. B. doesn't really care about teaching anymore. So we kinda just do our own thing until the end of class. Usually I just do homework and stuff."

"Oh, well thank you. I'll let you go back to whatever it is you were doing before I interrupted."

"I wasn't doing anything, really. I wouldn't mind if you wanted to talk." She smiled at me. Vanessa was a very pretty girl. Her brown hair was smooth and went to the mid part of her back. She had a hint of freckles on her face, and she just had something about her that I've never seen before.

"Alright then. I'm Avery." I stuck my hand out to hers.

She took it. "I'm Vanessa, but I guess you already knew that." She blushed.

We talked for a while, and it went pretty well. She asked me where I went to school before here, and I asked her what everyone was like.

"Well, our school is pretty much made up of cliques. There's the jocks, the preps, and the drug addicts."

"Well, where do you put yourself out of those?" I asked her.

"I pretty much make up my group. I'm an outsider I guess. What about you?"

"I'd say that I'm now the second member of your clique." I smiled. Vanessa was really sweet. I wondered what it was about her that made her an outsider. Was she like me?


	4. Chapter 4

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter 4**

Vanessa and I talked for the rest of the class. And for that time span, I completely forgot how different I was.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. My classes were so much easier than I had expected. I knew James always tried to push me, but I never realized how much he actually did.

I couldn't get Vanessa off my mind. I had never felt so...normal around someone. Not even my mother or James. I hoped that we could become friends. But, that would mean that I eventually would have to show my wings to her and I'm not sure how well that would go over.

Finally, the end of the day bell rang. I went outside to meet my mother, but I didn't see her. I stood there waiting for a few minutes before I decided to go sit on one of the benches outside the school.

"Hey, stranger." I heard a familiar voice say.

Vanessa sat down next to me.

"Your ride not here either?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "No, on Monday's my dad usually doesn't come until 2:45 or three."

I nodded. I didn't know what to say to her. She just seemed to nice to want to talk to me.

"So I don't want come off as rude or anything, but what's with the coat? It's like 80 degrees out and you're wearing a winter jacket," she said after a long silence.

"I..uh...I guess I just feel more comfortable with it." That was the best I could come up with for the time being. I hated to lie. I've never had to do that before, and having to do it to somebody that I just met felt wrong to me.

Time went on and my mother still didn't show up. As of now she was 45 minutes late picking me up. I saw a car pulling into the lot, but it didn't look like my mother.

"Do you want a ride home?" Vanessa asked me.

I hesitated for a moment. I would love to ride with her home, but the fear that something might happen if I did go with her struck me. It's not that I'm afraid of her, exactly, but I'm more afraid of everyone else. I don't know this girl well enough yet, and I certainly didn't know her father.

"Thanks, but I think I'll just wait for her."

She looked a little disappointed. "Oh, well then I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded to her. I waited another half hour for my mother, but she still didn't show. I started to get worried. This was not like her in the least.

I decided it was time for me to just start walking. I thought about maybe trying to fly, but I had absolutely no idea how to get this holster off. I also didn't want to risk anyone seeing me.

After about an hour walk, I finally arrived home. There was a car in the driveway, but it wasn't my mother's. It was James'.

"Avery?" James said to me as I came in the front door.

"Where's my mother?" I asked him, worry filling my body.

"Something happened when she went to her new job at the diner. There was a customer who said some things to your mother, and when she defended herself the customer got angry. She had to go to the hospital to get some stitches above her eye."

"Oh my," I said. I had no idea what do. I felt terrible. If anyone should have been there to protect her, it should have been me.

"But, she's okay so there's no reason to worry now. How was your first day? Meet any new friends?" James was good about getting my attention off the stressing stuff. He will always be that person in my life that will never allow me to stay in a bad, or sad mood.

"It was pretty easy, my classes aren't the slightest bit difficult. And I met a nice girl in my government class."

James smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Am I ever going to meet this girl?"

"I did just meet her today. But there's something about her that I really find interesting."

"And what would that be?" James asked.

"I'm not sure yet."

* * *

I apologize that nothing too exciting happened in this chapter. But, be ready for some exciting stuff in the chapters to come! Avery's mother could be hiding some crucial information about what really happened at the diner, and this could change Avery's life forever...


	5. Chapter 5

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter 5**

I decided I was going to stay up and wait for my mom to come home. It was a little past midnight when she did.

"Mother! Are you okay? What happened?" I said, rushing towards her.

"Oh Avery, don't worry about me. I'm fine, really. You just need to get some sleep so you'll be ready for school in the morning." She looked exhausted. And in a lot of pain, but I know that she would never admit that to me.

"Do you need anything before you go to sleep?" I asked her, giving her a hug.

"No, sweetie, I'm just glad that you're home safe." And with that I helped her into bed, and we both got our rest for the night.

I awoke around 2:30 in the morning because I heard some talking coming from downstairs. It sounded like my mother was talking to James, so I decided to get closer to hear what they were saying.

"I'm just not sure how I should tell him. He'll be crushed if he can't go back to school. He even made a friend, for crying out loud! He's never had a friend before and now I'm just going to take that away from him?" My mother said to James.

"Well not telling him could put him in a lot of danger. Imagine his surprise when he get's to school and everyone knows what he is!" He shouted.

What was going on? What was my mother not telling me? It sounded like my secret was exposed. Oh, no. This couldn't be happening. I went to move closer, but to my dismay the floor creaked below me.

"Avery?" My mother said in my direction.

I went down the rest of the stairs and met her eyes. "What's going on that you aren't telling me?"

She looked as if she was going to cry. "Avery...I'm so sorry hunny...it's just..." She started to sob.

I looked to James who looked just as distressed as my mother.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on? If it's about me I do think that I should know."

"Somebody found out about you," James said.

I looked at him in disbelief. "How is that even possible?"

"Well," my mother started, "I was at the diner and apparently there was a mind reader there who worked for the government, and he called me out on it when I walked in. Another man there was one of those mutant attackers and he came after me saying that I was an abomination for bringing something like that into the world." She started sobbing even more.

"Which means that people at your school will know about you too," James finished.

This was completely unbelievable. I couldn't even get one day to live normally. It was just ripped away from me, and I had no say in the matter.

"So now I guess I have to decide if I'm going to go back or not?" I asked them both.

"I'm so sorry sweetie," my Mother told me.

"Well, I'm tired of being locked up. I'm tired of being so isolated! I don't care anymore about what they say! I'm going back and nothing they do is going to stop me!"

* * *

Thanks for continuing to read about Avery! In the next chapter we can see what happens to Avery when he returns to school, and the reactions he's going to get from his peers.


	6. Chapter 6

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter 6**

My mom was taking her time driving me to school. My second day of school wasn't going to feel like a calm one for me. And she knew that. I expect that I am going to get harassed, or even beat up. Luckily, they can't remove me from the school. So I'm at least going to stay educated. Beat up, but educated.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Avery?" My mother asked me.

"I'm sure. I'm tired of being kept a secret. If being exposed is the only way that I could be free of solitude, then so be it."

We pulled up to the school and I got out of the car. There was only one thing that I couldn't get off my mind. It wasn't the anxious thoughts of what was going to happen to me today, or if I'd even be alive by the time school is over. But it was Vanessa. I really hope that she still likes me. I don't think of her as the kind of person who shuts people out because of their differences. But, I really don't know her that much so I couldn't be certain.

Walking into the school I could already feel the stares. I could feel the hatred. The isolation. But, there was no going back now.

After my locker, I headed to Government. It looked like I was the first student to arrive, so I headed straight back to my seat. Hopefully nobody would acknowledge me.

People started filing in. Oh, Jeez. My heart was racing. I know I can't show the fear that I was feeling. That would give them an invitation to come after me. I had to stay strong.

"Hey, you." I heard a voice say next to me. It was Vanessa.

"You're talking to me?" I asked her, so glad just to hear her voice.

"Well of course, why wouldn't I?"

I looked away from her, "I guess you haven't heard then."

"Heard what?" She looked more confused.

"Well, I guess I should tell you. Seeing that you'll find out sometime today anyway." She positioned herself like she was really curious about what I was going to say. I looked at her, took a deep breath, then spoke,

"I'm a mutant." I braced myself for the disgust. The anger. The fear. But, none of that came. She did something else. She...smiled.

"I thought you were going to tell me something terrible," She laughed.

Now I was the confused one. Did she know? Did she care?

"You...You don't hate me?"

"Of course not. I don't judge people for their differences. Especially if it's nothing that isn't controlled by them."

I couldn't believe it. I actually had a real friend. I don't think I have ever felt so happy in my entire life.

"So, if you don't mind me asking of course, what can you do?" She asked. I could feel the eyes glance over in my direction. The room started to quiet down a bit, as if they were waiting for my answer. For the freak in me to finally be revealed.

"I, uh... I think I'll tell you later. When there's fewer people around."

She nodded, "I completely understand. We'll just have to make plans to hangout then."

"That would be fantastic," I said with the biggest smile I think I have ever made.

For the rest of class we just talked. Just normal human talk. I learned that she wanted to learn how to treat animals, be a veterinarian, and I told her about my life being home schooled.

"So you've never been to the movies?" She asked.

"Nope. I haven't left my house in years."

"Wow," she seemed amazed, "You've never had a real friend?"

"Well, I have my tutor James. But he's older than me so I've never actually talked to someone my age before."

And then the bell finally rang. Before we parted she gave me her cell phone number so I could call her if she could come over tonight. I told her I would ask my mother when I got home.

I was walking through the hallway when all of a sudden I got shoved hard against a locker. This kid was big, and he didn't even say a word. Just started hitting me. He got me hard in the face a few times. Then got my mouth pretty good.

I fell to the ground. I was in so much pain. Then he started kicking me. A group formed around us. People were cheering him on.

"Show that freak whose boss!" One shouted.

"Teach him a lesson he won't forget!"

"Make him hurt so bad he won't ever come back!"

I heard something crack. Massive pain went through my ribs. I buckled over. I couldn't move.


	7. Chapter 7

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter 7**

I've never been in this much pain. I've actually never been in much pain, except for when my wings started to grow. It started in the middle of the night. I woke up in a burning sweat and I felt like I was getting stabbed in the back. My mother came in and realized what was happening. She told me that I passed out from the pain.

When I woke up I had wings on my back. It felt weird. I could control them with little difficulty. I tried flying, but before I could get off the ground my mom told me I needed to get inside so I wouldn't be seen.

I haven't tried flying since then. I don't even know if I can, to be completely honest. But now, I couldn't focus on that. I had to try to stay conscious.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard someone yell in my direction. I was able to move my head enough to see that it was Marcus shoving his way through the crowd. I felt surprised to see him. I thought he was like all the other jocks of the world, mean and uncaring. But, I guess I was wrong about him.

"He needs to be dealt with, Marcus! We don't need a freak like this in our school!" My attacker said.

"You can't just go around attacking people. This needs to stop. Now." Marcus said back to him. I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"Avery, can you get up?" Marcus said to me.

"I think so," I said. He tried helping me to my feet, but it was a struggle since I was in so much pain.

Once on my feet, Marcus cleared a path through the crowd and led me through the halls until we got to the nurse. He helped sit me down, and then went to shut the door.

"What's wrong with him, Mrs. Riley?" Marcus said. The nurse came over to me, and just looked.

"He has two broken ribs, and the cuts above his eye and on his lip need stitches."

"How do you know that?" I asked her. She didn't even touch me, just stared.

"Well, this school has more mutants than the people think," she started, "I have x-ray vision so it certainly helps me being a nurse. I can also take away the pain people feel." With that, she put her hand on my ribs and within seconds the pain was gone.

"That should help with the ribs, but I'm afraid that's all I can do. If I take away the cuts on your face, people with think something is going on. I can't risk being exposed. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Really. I didn't expect you to do this much for me, so I'm really grateful."

"Avery, can I trust you with something?" Marcus said, looking at me. I nodded.

"Of course. You did just come to my rescue after all."

"Well," Marcus said, "You're the first teenaged mutant I've ever met...Aside from myself."

I looked at him, astonished. "Wait, so you're like me?" I asked him.

"Yes. I don't know what you can do, but I'm also a mutant. I can compel people to do what I want just by talking to them."

Wow. I felt taken completely by surprise. I would never have expected that Marcus was a mutant. He seemed too popular to actually be a freak. Too ''on the in".

There was a knock at the door and Vanessa came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said, "But I got told that Avery was getting dismissed."

Marcus came over and whispered in my ear, "I told the office that you and Vanessa can go home now. I noticed that you guys were talking a lot so I figured you could use a friend now."

"Thank you," I told him. Vanessa walked me to the office, and we both signed out.

When we were outside, she turned to face me.

"Avery are you okay? I'm so sorry about what happened. I wish I could have done something. I-"

I stopped her. "It's really okay, Vanessa. It probably looks worse than it feels. But, um... I don't know if you have anything planned now, but I was wondering if maybe you would like to come over?"

"I'd love that!" She said enthusiastically. Then we started to walk. I didn't call my mother because I knew she wasn't home. James was probably at my house so at least that would ease my nerves of being alone with Vanessa. I can't believe that even after a day like this, she could still put a smile on my face.


	8. Chapter 8

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter 8**

Vanessa and I decided that we were going to take a trail through the woods to my house. She definitely knew this town better than I did. The air seemed so much fresher outside of my fenced in little world. The trees seemed more lifelike, and the smell of pine just shot through my senses. I felt surprised, though, by how this little walking was making me feel tired. I guess not exercising was really coming back to get me.

"Avery are you sure you're okay? You seem out of breath," Vanessa said to me. Her eyes were glowing a bright yellowish brown color that just drew me to her. He hair was shining in the sunlight and I couldn't deny how beautiful she was.

"Yea, I'm feeling fine. It's just, wow this is embarrassing, my body just isn't used to doing things like walking for an extended period. So I'm just a little winded." I didn't want to see her face after I said that. I may not have much experience with girls, but I know that they like strong guys. And I certainly wasn't one of them.

There was silent moment before Vanessa spoke again,

"So I don't want to come off as persistent or anything, but since we're alone now do you think that you could tell me what your ability is?" She looked hopeful. Like she was really curious about what I could do.

"Um, sure I guess that would be fine," I said back. We stopped walking and she leaned against one of the pine trees. I took a deep breath. "Would you mind closing your eyes until I'm ready?"

"Sure!" She laughed. Once her eyes closed, I took one last glance around us to make sure that we were alone. It was just us, the trees, and the dirt path. I don't even think that I saw an animal. I got my coat of fairly quick, but the holster took a minute. My mother showed me that if I just undid the buckle on the side, I could just pull the holster over my head. Under my jacket I was just wearing a tank top that my mother made for me. It had slits in the back so I could wear it without having it go over my wings. Before I told Vanessa she could open her eyes I stretched my wings out. It felt so good to let them be free again.

"Alright, you can open your eyes." Once her eyes were open, she gasped.

"Oh my goodness," she said in a whisper. She took a step closer, and because of my protective instincts, I took one back. Aside from my mother and James, nobody has ever seen my wings. I wasn't sure how they looked to other people. Hopefully I didn't scare her.

"What do you think?" I asked shyly.

"You're like an angel," she said.

"I'm really not," I said back.

"So you can fly?"

"I've never tried." I went to go put my holster back on but she held up her hand.

"Please, don't put it on yet. I want to keep looking at you."

I wasn't expecting her to say that. But, I guess I should get used to the unexpected around Vanessa.

"Not what you were expecting?" I asked her.

"Not at all. I couldn't even tell that you had such beautiful wings under your coat. You're truly amazing, Avery."

"I'm sorry that you have to look at me for this long though."

"What?" Vanessa asked, "What would make you say that?" She looked puzzled.

"I know I'm not the best looking guy around. Because of my mutation my bones are so thin, I know it must make me look pretty bad." I felt embarrassed. I wasn't the most confident person.

"Avery, you're one of the most handsome guys I've ever seen. You have the most beautiful face I've ever seen, you don't look nearly as bad as you think you are, and I feel like I could melt when I look at you. I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong, but I hate when people are down on themselves. You shouldn't think of yourself that way. You're perfect just the way you are."

I think I figured out what it was about Vanessa that made her so different from everyone else. She was kind, beautiful, and understanding. And I think that I am falling for her.

* * *

Hey guys! I' d like to thank you all for continuing to read about Avery. If you have any suggestions to what you want to see, just message me or leave a review! I'm open to any suggestions!


	9. Chapter 9

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter 9**

Before Vanessa and I started to walk again, I folded my wings in and put my jacket back on. I decided that I wasn't going to deal with the holster since we were so close to my house. Vanessa was walking closer to me than she was before. I'm so glad that I can trust her. Now that I know she accepts me, I feel like I can open up to her about anything. I only hope she thinks the same about me.

"So I think I'm going to help you," Vanessa said.

"Help me with what?" I asked, looking at her.

"Flying," she smiled. "You have an amazing gift and not using it seems like a waste."

I guess she was right about that. I've never thought of my mutation as a gift, I've only thought of it as something that made me a freak. Maybe now that I have someone like Vanessa in my life, I'll finally be more appreciative of what I can do.

Maybe.

We finally arrived at my house. I was right about James being there. I noticed that he was peering through the windows by the door. I guess he was curious about who was with me.

I opened the brown gate in front of my house for Vanessa and we both walked on my lawn. With the gate closed, you couldn't see my lawn. The only thing you could see from the road was the second floor of my house, along with my attic window. I took off my jacket and I noticed that Vanessa kept stealing glances at my wings.

James stepped outside and sat on one of the chairs on my porch.

"So," He said, "Is this the girl you were telling me about?" Of course James would say that. Since my father wasn't around anymore, I guess it was his job to embarrass me.

"Hi, I'm Vanessa," she reached her hand out to James and he took it.

"I got a call from the school. What happened today?" James looked serious.

"I just got in a fight," I said.

"Just got in a fight? Avery he attacked you!" Vanessa yelled.

I felt surprised by Vanessa's sudden outburst.

"It's really not that bad. I'm fine." James gave me the look that said we were going to talk about it later.

James went back inside and Vanessa and I walked around to the back yard.

"Try flying," She said once we were there.

"I really don't think I can."

"You won't know until you try."

I looked over my shoulder at my wings. Since I've never done much with them, they felt bizarre to move. I made them go up and down to see how fast I could get them to go.

"Maybe you should try a running start?"

I nodded. Looking around my yard, I saw that the only thing I could land on if I started to run was the rose-bush near my house. Roses meant thorns so I hoped that even if I couldn't fly, I could at least land.

I took one more deep breath and started to sprint. I made my wings move as fast as they could.

My feet lifted of the ground. I was flying! I could actually do it! This is the greatest-

Then my balance started going. I didn't think you needed balance to fly but I was REALLY wrong about that. I started going down. I only made it 20 feet up, but falling from that height scared me. I've never been that high.

Because I aimed for the bushes, my landing was softened but the thorns cut me up a little.

"Avery!" Vanessa yelled, running towards me.

"That was amazing," I said.

And it was. I couldn't wait to try again.


	10. Chapter 10

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter 10**

Vanessa helped clean me up after my fall. I only had a few scrapes, but it wasn't a big deal. She told me that I looked like a real angel when I flew...Aside from the unbalanced part.

We didn't do much for the rest of the evening. When my mother got home I introduced her to Vanessa and she made us dinner. Vanessa's father came to pick her up soon after that.

I was thinking that he was going to scold Vanessa about hanging out with a mutant. But he actually came up to me and shook my hand.

Looking at him, you could tell that him and Vanessa were family. They had the same eyes, nose, and smile. He was about my height.

"Wo, you're a tall kid. Isn't he Nessa?" He said to us.

I'd forgotten that most kids aren't as tall as I am. It most likely was a part of my mutation that made me this way. My mother was only five feet, five inches. I'm not sure about my father. He left long ago and I couldn't remember what he looked like.

Once Vanessa was gone I decided I was going to try flying again. Maybe without the eyes of someone on me, I could concentrate more on the task at hand. I went back to the edge of my yard, and took off in a sprint.

I pushed as hard as I could and before I knew it, I was in the air. My focus stayed on my wings, but I then noticed I wasn't struggling anymore. Looking down, I saw my house below me.

I was flying. Not falling, but flying.

I relaxed a bit and decided to go faster. The town below me was so green, and the colors from the sunset made it look like a painting. There were kids running inside to their parents because it was getting dark, the street lamps that were lining the street started to come to life, and the streets were less busy.

The feeling of my wings soaring through the air was magnificent. This is where I felt like I belonged. The confinement that I lived through was like a cage. I know it was for my protection, but it never felt right. This freedom was amazing.

Once the sky became dark I realized I had been gone for a while, so I decided to go back home. I banked a corner when I realized I was much farther than I thought I had gone. I looked below me and I saw on a sign that it said Somerville. That was three hours from my house.

Oops.

As I flew closer to my house, I had the feeling that something was wrong. Like somebody was watching me. I looked below me and saw nothing out of the ordinary...Except for that black van that was parked across from my house. I couldn't figure out a way for me to land without being seen, so I just flew to the back of my house and descended quickly.

"Where have you been!" My mother yelled, running towards me.

"Flying," I smiled. She seemed to notice the delight on my face after I said that. "It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt!"

We stayed outside on the bench and talked about it. Well, I should say that I talked and she listened. I told her of the way it felt to be so high in the air, to have the wind flowing through my feathers, and the peace that came with it. She finally had to stop me because it was getting so late.

After we closed the back door behind us, I took on a serious face.

"Mother, did you notice that van outside the house?"

"Yes I did. I want you to be more careful okay? I'm glad you had a nice time tonight, but I would feel more comfortable if you didn't fly when it looks like we're being watched. Do you understand?"

I nodded. It could be my paranoia coming back, but there was something about that van that didn't sit well with me.

Not one bit.

* * *

Should Avery be more worried about that van in front of his house? Is it the Government? Or is it the Mutant Hunters? Will Avery be safe? Or will he have to protect those closest to him?


	11. Chapter 11

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter 11**

My alarm woke me the next morning. I could feel the bruises forming from when I got beaten up, and from falling out of the air. Getting out of my bed wasn't the easiest thing at the moment.

I tossed my covers aside and went to look out the window. Looking out, I stretched my wings and noticed that they were sore too. Flying must have really worked them out. It was a rainy day out and I noticed that the van from the night before was gone. I probably was just being paranoid.

I put some clothes on and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Mother?" I asked when I heard noise in the kitchen. Rounding the corner I saw that it wasn't my mother in the kitchen, but it was Vanessa.

"You're mother called me earlier this morning and asked if I would like to come over for breakfast. But, then she got called into work so it's just you and me," she said.

My smile couldn't help but grow. Every time I see Vanessa she is more and more beautiful. She was wearing this dark blue dress that had hints of lace on it, and she curled her hair and pulled it back out of her face. She even had a bit of pancake batter on her cheek.

"Here, let me get that," I said wiping her cheek with my thumb. She blushed. I felt surprised I did that. It wasn't like me to be so forward. I guess I was just becoming more and more comfortable around her.

Once finished with breakfast, Vanessa went to her backpack and grabbed something.

"So after my dad picked me up last night, we went to this antique shop and I saw this."

She handed me this bracelet that had something engraved on it. It said _fugientem desinam_, and had a picture of angel wings.

"What does this mean?" I asked her.

"I'm no expert on Latin, but I think the translation is 'Never Stop Flying'. I thought it was perfect for you." She started blushing again.

"Wow, thank you. But you didn't have to get me anything."

"I know that, but I wanted too."

After thanking her about ten more times, we left for school. We were walking in the courtyard of the school and there was a sign that said 'Assembly Today'.

"Hmm," Vanessa mumbled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Marcus said something about running an assembly today. I wonder what it's about."

I agreed with her, and we walked down the hallway to the gymnasium. I saw Marcus and asked Vanessa to save me a seat inside.

"Hey Marcus, what's the assembly about?"

"Hopefully, this will be a new beginning for all of us." He said confidently.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." And with that he walked away.

If I wasn't confused and curious before, I definitely was now.

Vanessa was sitting on the top row of the bleachers and waved for me to come over to her. We were about to start a conversation when one of the guidance counselors grabbed the microphone.

"Now students, I'll expect you all to pay the closest attention today. Your fellow student Marcus has created this presentation for you that is meant for you to change your opinions on mutants. Marcus?" There wasn't much for clapping when she handed the microphone to Marcus. What was he up to? I knew he could compel people with his words...But what was he planning on doing.

The gym was far from quiet. Nobody seemed to care about what Marcus was going to say.

"Be quiet and listen to me," Marcus said. The entire gym went silent. "Most of you here have a hatred towards mutants. I'm here to tell you that you have no reason to hate them. In fact, none of you will ever have a single rude or criminal thought about mutants ever again."

What was Marcus doing? I know that what he was saying was supposed to be a dream come true, but he was taking away people's free will.

"To show you that you have no reason to fear mutants. I'm going to ask every single mutant in the student body to stand up and come join me down here."

For some reason I stood up and started walking down the steps to join Marcus.

"What are you doing?" Vanessa asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "I can't stop myself." And I couldn't. My movements were out of my control.

I thought it would just be Marcus and I down on the gym floor, but then I said at least 20 other students coming towards us. I had no idea that there were this many mutants in the school.

"Now," Marcus started again. "Each of these mutants are going to show us their power one at a time. Mutants no longer need to hide! We are the future!"


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the long wait in an update. Being a senior in High School I have had a lot on my plate, but I hope you enjoy the update!

Inspired by the X-Men comics. Any ideas and people who Marvel has used is entirely coincidental.

**Hidden Angel**

**Chapter 12**

Once I was standing next to Marcus I looked down the line of mutants around me. Each one of them looked normal. I felt like I was the only one with a physical mutation.

"Now," Marcus started saying into the now silent gymnasium. "We will be going down the line to see what these mutants can do. You will NOT freak out. You will stay calm." He gestured to the girl at the far right of the line to come forward to the microphone.

This girl had short blonde hair and I remember her as being one of the 'popular' girls in school. I wondered how this news would affect her popularity.

"Introduce yourself, and then show us your power," Marcus instructed.

The girl obeyed and took the microphone.

"So my name is Brittany as you all know, and I can change what I look like," she said. Marcus nodded to her and she changed drastically. Instead of being the skinny blonde we all recognized, she turned into an unkempt teenager who looked like they lived from fast food. The crowd gasped in amazement. I could only wonder if this was her true form that she hid everyday, or if it was just to get a rise out of the audience.

Once she turned back into the 'original' Brittany, the rest of the line continued. There were kids with all sorts of powers. One kid could snap his fingers and fireworks would go off around him, another could turn things invisible, and another could run at incredibly fast speeds.

Then it was my turn. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want people to see. I only just exposed myself to one person, and now I was about to do it in front of my entire school. My face must have shown how scared I was, because when I looked at Vanessa she looked at me with a calming expression.

I stepped to the front of the line.

"My name is Avery," I said. Without bothering to tell what my power was, I took off my jacket and holder and stretched out my wings. I heard _oohs _and _ahhs _coming from all around me.

"Demonstrate your flying capabilities," Marcus commanded.

Without hesitation I took a running start and jumped into the air.

There was probably only a single moment of calm before all heck broke loose.

It wasn't the kids that started the outburst, but the swarm of men in suits that all came running into the gym.

I stayed in the air and became shocked at what was happening below me. The men didn't say 'Freeze!' or anything to that nature. They just started shooting what looked like tranquilizers at the newly revealed mutants, and any other kids that got in their way.

I knew I couldn't stay there. Swooping around the gym, I searched for Vanessa. She was my top priority at the moment.

Then I saw her standing on the top stairs of the bleachers, watching in shock what was happening around her.

I glided down to her and reached out my hands. She put her arms out and I lifted her as I passed. Adrenaline must have coursed through my veins because I didn't have any difficulty flying with Vanessa.

She pointed out the Emergency Exit doors to me and we pushed through them to the outside.

When we were finally clear of the violence, Vanessa spoke,

"We need to go somewhere safe. I have no idea what that was all about but we really need to get as far away from here as we possibly can."

After agreeing with her, we took off to my house to tell my mother what was happening and get some supplies.

But that didn't seem like an option.

Approaching my house we saw that there were about 10 of those black vans that I saw the previous night stationed around my house. When we got closer I saw a man in a suit putting my mother and James into the back of one of the vans.


End file.
